New Enemy
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: After Loki tried to take over New York he changed for the good and now there is a new enemy a group Bizarro Avengers who are the Bizarro who were created by a freak accident when a mad scientist got his hands on the Avengers DNA and tried to created another Avengers who can protect the world when the old ones are gone but he mixed bizarre DNA with the avengers to create...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a avengers story btw I never watched a avengers movie at all but I do know some stuff that happens because of fanfiction I read and stuff also Im making 1 or 2 others today probably but this and the others are characters page also check out my profile tomorrow after this is posted because I'll have future stories I'm going to make and my other ocs and such. Also I don't the avengers ages cause I cant find it also I might south park stories I stopped watching it when I was 8 because of something I tell you at the end of chapter. Finally I will use songs from Pokémon, Disney, and ect and qoutes

* * *

Summary: After Loki tried to take over New York and change for the better new enemies rise Bizarro Avenegers the exact opposites of the Avengers but stronger, smarter and faster it all started by a mad scientist who got his hands of the Avengers DNA he wanted to create a new Avengers to replace the old after they were gone but he accidently mixed the DNA with Bizarro DNA to create...The S.W.O.R.D the opposite of SHEILD who lived to destroy the world not protect it Nick Fury had to call his best agents his Children because the scientist didn't get his hand on there DNA no its up to them and The Avengers to save the world from a bigger threat. There is love, tradegy, hurt, death, and justice.

* * *

Violet Fury

Daughter of Nick Fury

Age: 22

SuperHero name: Shadow Vixen or Artmeis

Alias: Vi, Siren, Lady Violet, Lady of Shadows, Miss Popstar, Shadow, Vixen, Artmeis, Katniss

Hair: Black to her lower back

Eyes: Brown

Skin: slightly tan

Superhero outfit: Same thing as Black Widow but full black with black cloak with purple In the inside with a moon clip in the middle, knee high black heel boot with brown leather utility belt that has 2 pistols, daggers, and has silver moon necklace and finally green bow with dark blue quiver

Weapon: Pistols, Daggers, Katanna, bow and cross bow (She has is in her utility belt and she has powers like re quip)

Powers: Re quip (Basically like Erza's but only weapons), power of elements (shadow, water, light, earth, fire and wind), mind reading and shadow travel

Hobbies: Singer, writer, gamer and cooking

Profession: Member of Avengers, engineer, singer named Siren

Siblings: Jayden and Athena

Personality: Hot headed, caring, funny, cunning, sly, loves animals (but spiders), party animal, cold (on the job most of time), athletic, childish and dare devil

Jayden Joseph Fury

Son of Nick Fury

Age: 23

Superhero name: Lighting Wolf or Apollo

Alias: Jay, Lighting, Apollo, Storm,

Hair: Black in fohalk

Eyes: brown

Skin: slighty tan

Superhero outfit: a skin tight blue with black lighting collar with blue boots

Weapon: lighting katana

Powers: Control over lighting and solar (sun),extreme speed, lighting travel

Hobbies: running, gamer,

Profession: Memeber of the Avengers, musician,

Siblings: Violet and Athena

Personality: smart, athletic, nice, caring, logical, gamer, daring, dare devil, sweet, fun, geek, and party animal

Athena Joseph Fury

Daughter of Nick Fury

Age: 21

Superhero name: Persephone or Healing Gem

alias: Persephone, Gem, Healing Gem, A, Athen

hair: Black to her mod back

eyes: brown

Skin: neutral

Superhero outfit: black cloak, a the same thing StarFire wears in Teen Titans but green instead of purple

Weapon: none

Powers: control over nature, earth, flower travel (disappears into petals and when appears petals appear),

Hobbies: gamer, writer, cooker

Profession: Member of the Avengers, singer called Muse (Parthers with Violet aka Siren)

Siblings: Jayden and Violet

Personality: Funny, shy, fun, hyper, party animal, serious (when needed), sweet, cunning,

* * *

Done also the reason why I haven't watched South Park in a long time was because when I was watching one of the south park episodes it was one that featured Micheal Jackson and he losted his nose it fell off and if scared I mean after all the horriflying stuff in South Park the nose scared me my brother made me watched it gain he knew I was scared and at that tie My mom was taking a picture of us watching so my Brother made me watch it again because I was distracted at the nose scene he teased me about but he stopped and think he forgot about it but I'm still scared heh. Well bye~Violetfairy12


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
